The telecommunications industry offers a wide variety of telephony services to customers via wired and wireless networks. However, with the advent of the Internet, an increasing number of individuals have been migrating from the use of traditional communications based technologies to synergistic multimedia platforms. As such traditional telecommunications service providers are being challenged to develop new services and features in order to remain competitive, as well as develop new sources of revenue. Although the telecommunications industry has embraced the convergence of voice and data services, the development of new products and services, e.g., on-demand delivery of audio content, has been skewed towards the data networking infrastructure, despite the large installed base of plain of telephone service (POTS) customers and rapidly evolving wireless telephony systems.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient and convenient audio content services that leverage telephony systems and services.